Una vida diferente
by Layla.Mae
Summary: La ceremonia para la sucesión de reyes daba inicio. Lucy sería coronada como la nueva reina de Fiore, pero la aparición de una persona ruin arruina el momento obligando a Lucy a huir y tomar una nueva vida. Pero las cosas en este nuevo ambiente no serán nada fáciles para ella, empezando por la actitud de Natsu. "Basada en Programa de Protección para princesas"
1. Ceremonia Interrumpida

**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

-Que hermosa tarde- Una chica rubia admiraba el paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella. Estaba agotada por el trajín del día. Pero debía admitir que pasar caminando todo el día de un lugar a otro sin parar, haciendo montañas y montañas de papeleos, y tomando cursos de postura y modales valían la pena con tal de poder apreciar el hermoso paisaje que la madre naturaleza le ofrecía.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces allí parada? Vamos señorita que el día es corto y aún tenemos muchos preparativos por hacer- Dijo una dama de nombre Virgo mientras tomaba a la joven de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastraba nuevamente a los deberes. Hacer los preparativos para lo que su padre tenía planeado hacer era costoso. Les estaba exigiendo el máximo esfuerzo a todos los empleados, pero nadie se quejaba, después de todo, esto era importante para ellos también.

En el gran reino de Fiore, se planeaba llevar a cabo la ceremonia para anunciar a los nuevos reyes, bueno reina, porque el actual rey sólo tenía una hija y está aún no tenía la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio. 18 años es una edad muy corta para casarse. Esta era la primera vez que una adolescente de 18 años tomaría el control de todo un reino, los ciudadanos no están muy contentos con ello, pero entendían el porqué de esta decisión.

El actual rey, Jude Heartfilia, quería asegurarse de dejar todo listo para que su hija ocupara su lugar. Confiaba plenamente en que ella lo podría hacer, después de todo, era idéntica a su madre. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran amargura y dolor, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y lo que más anhelaba era algún día poder llevar de la mano a su hija para entregarla a quien sería el encargado de cuidar y proteger a su tesorito.

-Papá, no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar- Lucy se mordía el labio inferior intentando con toda las fuerzas del mundo en evitar soltar las lágrimas que querían escapar. Le dolía y bastante. Había perdido a su mamá hace 7 años a causa de una extraña enfermedad que hasta la fecha, no tenía cura. No quería ni imaginar ahora vivir sin ambos. Pero ella era fuerte y estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por el bien del reino.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- Virgo notó el aura de tristeza que Lucy emanaba. Pero al no tener respuesta alguna decidió salir de la habitación y dejarla sola.

* * *

-Hola, soy Jude Heartfilia y quiero comunicarme con Igneel Dragneel- Hablaba este a través de un teléfono móvil mientras se encontraba en la habitación de un lujoso hotel.

-¡Hola Jude! Tiempos sin saber de ti amigo ¿Cómo has estado?- Se escuchaba una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-No tan bien, tu ya sabes por qué, y preparar todo para la ceremonia me está dejando agotado. Pero no te llamaba para quejarme, te llamaba para pedirte el favor que te había comentado el otro día- Jude se sentía nervioso, sabía que la ceremonia no iba a ser como todo el reino la esperaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que intentarían arrebatarle a su más preciado tesoro, pero él no se dejaría.

-Tranquilo amigo, me encargaré que tu hija este sana y salva yo mismo-

* * *

El gran día había llegado. Ni una sola persona en la mansión de los Heartfilias estaba quieta, cada uno de los empleados revisa que su trabajo estuviera perfecto. En una de las habitaciones, Lucy estaba siendo preparada para su gran momento.

-¿Y si se me olvida el discurso? ¿Y si termino hablando al revés? ¿Y si me resbalo y me lesiono o me fracturo una parte de mi cuerpo? ¡o peor! ¿Qué tal si muero?- Lucy, que estaba siendo maquillada y peinada por sus damas, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa por su día, sabía que no sería fácil tomar el control de todo un reino, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de que su padre estuviera orgulloso.

-¡Tranquila princesa, relájate e imagínate a toda la gente en ropa interior!-

-Virgo como se te ocurre- Regañaba la otra dama que estaba con ellas, una joven peli-rosa con rizos en las puntos y un vestido de sirvienta hecho totalmente en algodón, mientras aplicaba sombras en los parpados de la princesa. – Princesa, lo mejor es que no pienses que va a pasar algo malo, solo piensa que todo saldrá bien y confía en ti misma-

-Tienes razón Aries, no voy a pensar en nada malo- Decidida la princesa, se levantó de la silla del tocador y se dispuso a buscar a su padre.

-¡Princesa pero aun no terminamos de arreglarla!- Gritaban las dos damas mientras salían de la habitación detrás de la princesa.

* * *

En otro lugar no tan lejos de la mansión. Se encontraban reunidos un par de personas vestida con trajes negro cubriéndoles todo su cuerpo menos los ojos.

-Jefe, tenemos todo planeado para infiltrarnos esta tarde en la ceremonia-

-Perfecto Boris- Sonreía macabramente el jefe. Por fin iba a llevar a cabo su plan que tenía preparado ya hace muchísimo tiempo.

-emm… jefe, me llamo Rail- Intentaba que por fin el jefe se aprendiera su nombre, pero este estaba tan concentrado en sus planes que no le presto importancia al comentario de su empleado.

* * *

En la oficina del rey de Fiore, el reloj que estaba ubicado en una esquina de la mesa principal marca las 3 del día, la ceremonia está próxima a empezar en 30 minutos más. Una joven rubia caminaba de un lado al otro nerviosa.

-¡Ya casi es hora y estoy muy nerviosa!- Lloriqueaba la princesa.

-Hija cálmate, todo va a salir bien…_ O al menos eso espero_ - Esto último lo pensó. Tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba seguro que algo pasaría. Pero no quería pensar en ello, hoy era el día de su hija y no tenía intenciones de echarlo a perder preocupándola más de lo que ya estaba.

Faltaban sólo unos pocos minutos más para que diera inicio la ceremonia. Se llevaría a cabo en el salón de eventos al aire libre de la ciudad principal de Fiore, Magnolia. EL lugar estaba preparado, hermosas flores rosas y amarillas adornaban cada esquina del lugar y las sillas principales, el lugar donde la princesa seria coronada era la silla donde se sentaban todos los reyes el día en que eran coronados, y estaba adornado de hermosas flores doradas y rojas. Los empleados se habían lucido con la decoración del lugar.

Todo transcurría perfectamente. El rey daba inicio a la ceremonia con un pequeño discurso de más de treinta mil palabras acerca de las experiencias que había tenido como rey y lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hija tomara su lugar. La princesa por otra parte se encontraba más relajada que antes, pero aun así seguía dando vueltas por el lugar.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de mi querida hija, sé que hará un gran trabajo gobernando el reino de Fiore. Por favor hija, ven aquí.- Exclamaba orgullo Jude mientras los ciudadanos aplaudían muy entusiasmados.

Pero lo que paso enseguida no fue nada de lo esperado. Al mismo tiempo que la princesa caminaba torpemente al altar, unos sujetos con trajes negros cubriéndoles todo menos los ojos hicieron aparición desde la entrada principal y una pequeña puerta que se encontraba detrás del altar. Varios hombres tomaron al rey mientras que un hombre de cabello negro largo y de traje negro tomo el poder del auditorio.

-Queridos ciudadanos, yo Jose Porla, tomaré a la princesa Lucy como mi esposa y desde ahora seré su nuevo rey.- Sonreía macábramente el Jefe del grupo. – ¡Tomen a la princesa ineptos!-

Pero los sujetos no se salieron con la suya. Lucy, que había estado estática en su lugar desde que esos sujetos aparecieron, fue tomada por el brazo por un hombre de cabello rosado y arrastrada hasta un avión que tenían preparado secretamente cerca de aquel salón de eventos.

-¡INEPTOS LA DEJARON HUIR!- Gritaba furioso el Jefe al ver que sus empleados se habían quedado quietos cuando vieron que la princesa fue llevada por aquel misterioso hombre.

-No importa, tengo al rey en mis manos, si la princesita quiere volver a verlo tendrá que venir hasta mi JAJAJAJAJA- Reía macábramente mientras el público solo lo miraba en silencio.

* * *

**Hola! Hoy les traigo una historia basada en una película de Disney "Programa de protección para princesas", sólo me base en la trama, la historia es diferente xD Esta idea se me vino a la mente un día en que veía esa película, se me vinieron varias cosas a la mente de lo que podría hacer y *-*! aunque este es sólo el primer cap o el prologo xD total, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería mucho que me dijeran que tal les pareció, si le ven futuro o no xD**

**Grax por leer :D**

**PD: No me familiarizo con fanfiction Dx**


	2. Nuevo Hogar

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Por qué me arrastraron de esa manera?! ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!- Gritaba una muy molesta Lucy al momento de haber abordado el avión y recuperado del shock.

-Lucy, mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel, tu padre y yo somos amigos de la infancia. Trabajo en una organización secreta que se encarga de proteger a las princesas y príncipes de todos los reinos ante cualquier peligro. Tu padre me pidió que estuviera vigilando el evento porque sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.- Igneel era uno de los mejores agentes en la organización, destaca por su eficiencia en el rescate y en la búsqueda de criminales peligrosos, muchos de sus compañeros lo llamaban "salamander".

Aquella organización se llamaba "Protección para príncipes y princesas en peligro", no eran muy originales con sus nombres, pero prestaban una alta calidad de servicio en cuanto se refería a mantener a salvo a los hijos de los reyes de cada reino. La organización fue creada por todas las familias reales del mundo con el fin de proteger a su más preciado tesoro y ponerle fin de una vez por todas a la delincuencia contra las familias reales. Había sedes de este lugar por todo el mundo, pero la principal sede estaba en una pequeña isla de la que no se tenía conocimiento alguno.

El avión ya había llegado a su destino. Igneel bajo primero para darle la mano a la princesa y que esta bajara también. Una vez puesto pie en tierra, la princesa fue llevada por varios agentes mientras que igneel se dirigía a otra parte del establecimiento a realizar el informe de la misión. En este lugar se encargaban de todo el cuidado para cada uno de los hijos reales que llegaban allí. Los informaban, cambiaban su look, su nombre, y los reubicaban en ciudades pequeñas donde garantizaban que estaban fuera de peligro. Lucy, quien estaba siendo informada de todo después de escuchar la palabra "reubicar", paró de caminar y frunciendo el ceño se quejó.

-¿Cómo así que reubicar? ¿Y que va pasar con mi padre? Yo no lo puedo dejar solo, me entiende señora- La princesa estaba molesta. Suficiente fue con haber tenido que perder a su madre hace años para que ahora le dijeran que tenía que dejar a su padre, y peor por las condiciones que se encontraba este.

-Señorita cálmese por favor, lo hacemos por su bien y el de su reino- Intentaba calmarla una de las encargadas de la reubicación.

-¡NO! Exijo hablar con el señor Igneel Dragneel ahora- Lucy intentaba ocultarlo, pero tenía mucho miedo, miedo de no volver a ver a su padre y miedo del lugar donde pensaran reubicarla.

Igneel no demoró nada en llegar con la princesa. Era muy común en las princesas formar berrinches ante la idea de reubicarlas. Sabia como manejar la situación, lograba calmarlas y que accedieran. Pero esta vez la situación se salió de sus manos y no tuvo más remedio que llevarse a la princesa a su hogar, después de todo, era la hija de un muy buen amigo suyo.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque usted es amigo de mi padre y porque mi padre me comento acerca de usted algunas veces- Dijo decidida la princesa, su padre no solía hablar mucho de su infancia o adolescencia, pero cuando lo hacía siempre mencionaba a su mejor amigo Igneel y de lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

-¡Esta lista señorita!- La encargada de cambios de look había quedado fascinada con su obra maestra. Lucy se veía realmente hermosa y diferente. Su larga cabellera fue cortada hasta la mitad quedando un poco más debajo de los hombros. Llevaba puesto una falda azul cielo corta y una blusa blanca con un corazón del mismo tono de azul en la mitad, sus piernas las cubría unas largas medias en malla y unas zapatillas blancas.

-No parezco yo- Decía una asombrada Lucy.

-Esa es la idea señorita- Sonreía enormemente la encarga de cambios de look –De ahora en adelante, su nombre será Luce Montés, vivirá en la ciudad de Bosco y estudiará en la preparatoria Fairy Tail- Informaba la misma chica.

-Tranquila Lucy, digo Luce, te adaptaras muy rápido- Intentaba darle ánimos Igneel a la princesa, pues había notado miedo en ella.

-Gracias- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Lucy, a partir de ese momento, su vida cambiaria completamente y estaba asustada por ello.

* * *

-¡OEEEEEEEE! ¡Pero que enorme está este pescado!- En un pequeño muelle en la ciudad de Bosco, un joven alto de piel morena y cabello rosado, que vestía unas bermudas blancas, una camiseta negra y una bufanda blanca en su cuello, se encontraba cazando lo que parecía ser su cena en compañía de su fiel mascota, un gato azul.

-¡Happy ya tienes comida para toda una semana!- Gritaba feliz el joven a su mascota mientras esta solo decía "Aye" y le daba la espalda para seguir con su siesta.

-Que mal educado eres Happy, mejor volvamos a casa a ver si papa ya llego.- Dicho esto, guardo todos sus instrumentos de pescadería y los pescados que había casado, tomo a Happy en sus brazo y se dispuso a ir a casa. Pero terminando de salir del muelle, se topó con un buen amigo suyo.

-Hey cerebro de flama, ¿No crees que estas muy grandecito como para ponerte a jugar con tu gatito?- Decía en tono de burla. Este joven era alto de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro, y por alguna extraña razón, solo vestía un bóxer de rayas verde y negro.

-Jajaja pero al menos él si me quiere, no como a ti que hasta los mosquitos se espantan con verte, cabeza de cubo- Ahora el de tono burlón era él. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste tu ropa señor exhibicionista?-

-¿QUÉ? Demonios otra vez- Exclamaba el joven peli-azul mientras buscaba su ropa sin éxito alguno. Mientras el joven peli-rosa seguía el rumbo que tenía antes de ser interrumpido por su amigo.

-Espera Natsu, vine hasta aquí a decirte si querías ir a la fiesta de Lissana esta tarde, ¡será genial!- Decía entusiasmado, las fiestas de la joven albina eran famosas por ser las mejores que alguien de la ciudad de Bosco podía ofrecer. A Natsu siempre le gustaba ir a esas fiestas, y esta no sería la excepción. Pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a decirle a su amigo que iría, recordó que su padre estaba de misión y tendría que esperarlo en casa.

-Voy a esperar a papá y luego voy a la fiesta, nos vemos allá cabeza de cubo, es decir, Gray- Una vez dado el mensaje, siguió su rumbo directo a su casa, no sin antes ganarse un "idiota" de su amigo desnudista.

El trayecto del muelle a casa era corto, pues Igneel había pensado encubrir su identidad secreta haciéndola pasar por pescador. Natsu, también lo encubría haciéndose cargo de vez en cuando del negocio. En casa, Natsu pudo notar que su padre ya había llegado. Lo saludo dándole un golpe en la espalda como siempre hacia y se dispuso a ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta, pero con tan solo dar un paso dentro de la habitación, Natsu notó algo diferente.

-Papá, ¿Por qué hay dos camas en mi habitación?- Era extraño, no tenían más familiares y cada uno tenía su propia habitación para no incomodarse. Por la cabeza del joven pasaron varias ideas como, que a happy le habían comprado su propia cama o, que papá estaba remodelando su habitación, la segunda era más creíble. Sin recibir respuesta alguna se dispuso a corroborar su idea y fue a la habitación de su padre, pero la sorpresa que se llevó lo dejó fuera de lugar.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TU?!- Natsu estaba alarmado, nunca antes había visto a esa joven rubia que estaba delante de él, se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que podría ser algún romance de su padre, pero rápidamente la descartó.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y soy la princesa de Fiore, de ahora en adelante viviré en este lugar- La joven rubia se encontraba seria, no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar allí pero daría lo mejor de ella por su padre. Por otro lado, el joven peli-rosa estaba desorbitado y furioso; odiaba a las princesas, las consideraba niñitas caprichosas de papi y mami. Sin decir nada, Natsu fue en busca de su padre para que le diera una explicación.

-¡Estás loco! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió traerte a una caprichosa a vivir con nosotros!?- Totalmente furioso y alarmado, Natsu pedía respuesta por la decisión que había tomado su padre sin su consentimiento.

-Hijo, yo sé que no te agrada esta situación, pero Jude el rey de Fiore es un buen amigo mío y me ha ayudado mucho. Lo menos que podía hacer es cuidar de su única hija, así que Natsu, te pido que la trates bien y la ayudes a acostumbrarse a Bosco- Igneel confiaba en que todo saliera bien, a pesar de que su hijo era orgulloso y difícil de entender, sabía que con el tiempo le caería bien la princesa y serian buenos amigos.

-¡Ni en broma!, sabes que odio a las princesitas, que se acostumbre sola. Mejor me voy a la fiesta de Lissana antes de que se haga tarde. –Natsu empezaba a dejar el hogar, pero su padre lo detuvo cuando apenas estaba llegando a la puerta.

-No Natsu, hoy no saldrás. Tengo que volver a la agencia y Lucy no puede quedar sola, te quedarás a cuidarla. Por cierto, llámala Luce.-

-¡Claro y tras del hecho de traerla sin mi consentimiento ahora me tengo que perder una de las mejores fiestas en todo Bosco!, Gracias papá, gracias por acabar de arruinarme la vida.- Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Natsu se encaminó nuevamente a su habitación, no quería saber nada más de agencias y princesas por el día de hoy. Lucy, quien se encontraba bajando las escaleras hacia la sala por el gran alboroto que se había formado, fue empujada bruscamente por Natsu y arrinconada a la pared, sin decir nada, sólo se dedicó a ver como el joven peli-rosa cerraba de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

-Lamento mucho incomodarlo señor Igneel, no es mi intención incomodar a las personas- Lucy se sentía culpable. Sentía que su estadía en ese lugar sólo sería para traer problemas.

-No Lucy no es tu culpa, Natsu es un chico difícil de entender. Por favor te pido que lo disculpes y le tengas un poco de paciencia, sólo es cuestión que se acostumbre y deje su orgullo a un lado, yo sé que se llevaran bien.- Por su parte, Igneel trataba de calmar a la princesa, no quería que se sintiera incomoda ni nada por el estilo.

El día pasaba lentamente, Natsu se encontraba recostado en su cama escuchando música desde su celular y pensando en todo lo sucedido en el día. Aún no entendía por qué rayos su padre había tomado aquella decisión tan loca, pero en el interior le agradaba la idea. Se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza borrando esa idea, su orgullo era más fuerte. Toc, Toc, Toc, se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Él sabía que se trataba de ella así que decidió hacer caso omiso al golpe de la puerta. Toc, toc, toc, seguía sonando, Natsu no lo aguantó más y le grito "¿Qué quieres?". Al otro lado, Lucy sentía una enorme culpa encima, y sólo se dedicó a hacer lo que su corazón le decía.

-Natsu, lo siento. No es mi intención incomodarte, por problemas en mi reino me tendré que quedar aquí por tiempo indefinido. No quiero incomodarte ni hacer que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, ve a la fiesta, me quedaré aquí hasta que el señor Igneel regrese.- Al otro lado le la puerta, Natsu estaba un poco desorbitado ¿La niña caprichosa estaba disculpándose con él? Esa no era la actitud que pensaba que tenían las princesas. Por otro lado, Lucy se encontraba cabizbaja frente a la puerta, esperaba algún insulto o algún grito por parte del joven. Pero lo que pasó no fue lo que esperaba. La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de golpe, pero aun así Lucy no levanto su cabeza, se sentía avergonzada.

Suavemente, Natsu levantó su rostro para poder ver lo ojos de aquella princesa rubia. Debía admitir que era hermosa, pero aun así seguía siendo una princesita.

-¿Es que acaso crees que me voy a comer el cuento de que te quedaras como una santa esperando a mi papá? ¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de que no vas a huir para regresar a tu reino?- Natsu no era un tonto, sabia por parte de su padre cómo las princesas siempre intentaban huir del lugar donde eran reubicadas.

-No, no, no, no pienso huir ni nada por el estilo.-

-Pues no te dejaré sola- soltó su mano del mentón de la rubia y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola a la cama de su padre. – Te quedaras aquí donde te pueda ver- y dicho esto, Natsu volvió nuevamente a su cama y se dispuso a seguir escuchando música de su celular, viendo de reojo de vez en cuando a la princesa.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Natsu se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de a qué hora había anochecido ni cuándo se había quedado dormida la princesa. A pesar de la oscuridad, el joven podía apreciar con claridad el rostro de la princesa. Se veía hermosa, parecía una inocente niña angelical que pedía a gritos alguien que la cuidara. Al dase cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, volteó bruscamente su cara para ver hacia la puerta. Acto seguido, de esta entró un alarmado y agitado Igneel encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

-Hijo, lo lamento, creí que habías ido a la fiesta y la princesa había escapado.-

-No te preocupes padre, la vigilé todo el día, pero recuerda que hago esto sólo por ti.- Natsu se encontraba más tranquilo, ya había aceptado la idea de vivir con la princesa por algún tiempo pero sólo lo había hecho por su padre. Después de todo, él era su única familia y no quería defraudarlo.

* * *

**Grax por leer :D**


	3. Instituto Fairy Tail

Ya había pasado 1 semana después de aquel día. La princesa había empezado a adaptarse a una vida cotidiana junto con esa familia. Si bien, su relación con Natsu no había cambiado en nada, no tenía por qué quejarse. Aunque le preocupara mucho su padre, debía ser paciente por el momento. Mientras tanto daría inicio a una nueva misión, ir al instituto Fairy Tail.

-Por favor Natsu, ve con ella a todos lados, enséñale como adaptarse y a quienes hablarle. Pero lo más importante hijo, di que ella es tu prima – Recomendaba el señor Igneel a su hijo, confiando en que este pondría de su parte para ayudar a la princesa.

-¿Prima? Ja con eso no cuentes papá. No más diré que le arrendaste la habitación – Natsu por su parte, no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarla en algo.

-Está bien pero te pido que no la dejes sola Natsu, cuento contigo- Sin perder las esperanzas, Igneel se retira a su segundo trabajo, la pesca.

El instituto Fairy Tail era el mejor que se podría encontrar en todo el País. Contaba con muchas instalaciones y muy buenos profesores. Era el lugar donde todos querían entrar.

En la entrada principal se podía divisar un bus escolar, y de él, Natsu y Lucy bajaban, esta última admirando todo el lugar.

-¡WOW es enorme! – Se notaba emocionada, desde que era muy pequeña se había interesado en saber que se sentía asistir a un instituto; por fin podría saberlo.

-Toma esto- Natsu le extendió un folleto a Lucy, la cual lo recibió algo nerviosa- Mira princesita, hiciste que me perdiera la mejor fiesta en todo Bosco ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Jm yo creo que no, pero de todas formas, no voy a ayudarte a que te adaptes a este lugar. Tu viniste aquí sola, tú sabrás defenderte sola. Lo único que te digo es si se te ocurre decir que eres una princesa o que eres familiar mío o te meterás en problemas ¿Bueno? – Ante la mirada intimidante y la voz amenazadora de Natsu, Lucy sólo pudo hacer un pequeño gesto y afirmar con su cabeza.

Después de ese incidente, Natsu se fue con un grupo de amigos dejando a Lucy sola y sin saber qué hacer. Tenía un folleto con información y un mapa del lugar, intentaría defenderse con eso.

Los pasillos eran enormes, se podían ver casilleros a ambos lados de ellos. Lucy se encontraba buscando su salón, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Creo que ya me eh perdido– Caminaba sin rumbo fijo cabizbaja, al no prestar atención a su camino, chocó con una persona que estaba de espaldas a ella cayendo al suelo.

-Discúlpeme, no era mi intención golpearlo – Lucy se encontraba muy apenada por lo sucedido, no se fijó a quien había golpeado pues creía que estaría molesto.

-No te preocupes, ¿Eres nueva cierto? – La voz de aquella persona era suave y delicada, se notaba que no se encontraba molesta por lo sucedido. Al subir su mirada la princesa, pudo notar a la hermosa mujer que estaba delante de ella extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Lucy, con mucha delicadeza la tomo y con su cabeza afirmó a su pregunta.

-¿Sabes? También choqué con alguien el primer día que estuve aquí. Aunque no fue con una muy buena persona que digamos – Aquella mujer era de baja estatura y delgada, cabello azul marino adornado por una diadema amarilla. Su vestido era amarillo como su diadema. –Perdóname soy una maleducada, mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden mucho gusto –

-Di-discúlpeme usted a mí, Mi nombre es Luc-Luce... Luce Montés – Tartamudeó. Por poco olvidaba que estaba ocultando su nombre real.

-Bien Luce, ¿Qué te parece si te doy un recorrido por la escuela? – Levy se veía energética, aquella chica rubia le había agradado al instante.

-¡Claro!- Y así fueron a dar un recorrido antes de empezar las clases. Para suerte de la princesa, Levy estaba en el mismo año que ella, lo cual haría el adaptamiento un poco más ligero.

* * *

El salón de clases era diferente a lo que la princesa pensaba. Estaba acostumbrada a ver sólo al tutor y que le enseñaran en su propia casa, nunca había asistido a clases con más personas. Aquel lugar constaba de una pizarra, la mesita donde se ubicaba el profesor, los pupitres de los estudiantes y ¿un armario lleno de ropa?

Lucy y Levy al momento de llegar fueron detenidas por la profesora, quien hizo pasar a Levy pero hizo esperar a la princesa. Debía darle la presentación cordial como era costumbre. Al momento en que aquella mujer la hizo pasar y la presentó, grandes murmullos se formaron en todo el aula. La princesa sólo veía detenidamente a cada uno en aquel lugar, hasta que sus ojos chocolates se toparon con una cabellera rosada muy familiar para ella. ¡Él estaba allí también! Lo que le faltaba.

-Por favor querida, toma asiento en el penúltimo pupitre vacío contra la ventana- Para más suerte de la rubia, justo detrás de ese pupitre se encontraba aquel chico de cabellara alborotada rosada que tanto la sacaba de quicio. No le caía mal, incluso hacía su mayor esfuerzo para poder ser su amiga, pero simplemente él no cedía.

Al momento de dirigirse a aquel lugar, Lucy sintió la mirada penetrante de Natsu. Era intimidante reflejando enfado. No despegó aquella mirada de la chica hasta que ella tomo asiento, los murmullos seguían y seguían cada vez más incomodos para la chica rubia. Todo sea por papá, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-Hey cabeza de carbón deja de verla así, pareces un acosador- De todos los presente, Gray fue el único que se atrevió a regañarlo. Todos allí conocían al joven Dragneel, sabía que cuando mostraba esa mirada tan penetrante era mejor guardar distancias de él.

-Déjame cerebro de cubo derretido- El pelirosa por su parte se encontraba realmente molesto, tenía que convivir con ella en su casa y ¿ahora también en la escuela? Es como si quisiera seguirlo a todos lados a arruinar su ya arruinada vida.

La clase trascurrió de manera normal, la maestra no dejó de hablar ni un solo segundo durante todo el tiempo. Muchos dormían, otros hacían dibujos en sus cuadernos, otros prestaban atención a la maestra, el suelo, o el panorama fuera de la ventana. El timbre que indicaba la hora de descanso sonó, y como si de flechas se trataran, casi todos en aquel lugar salieron dando gracias por haberse acabado la hora de clase.

La princesa había decidió esperar que el peli-rosa saliera primero, pero para su infortunio, el peli-rosa esperaba que ella saliera primero. Nuevamente, con su mirada penetrante puesta en ella, estuvo a punto de dirigirle la palabra pero su amigo nudista habló primero.

-Flama acosadora recuerda que debemos ir con Gildarts ya- Le recordó Gray, quien se encontraba de nuevo en bóxer por alguna extraña razón.

-De acuerdo pero vístete primero nudista de quinta- Natsu se levantó a regañadientes del lugar mientras Gray se dirigía al armario a buscar algo que ponerse. El joven peli-rosa, al pasar al lado de la rubia, le habló en un susurro únicamente audible para ella – Que ni se te ocurra seguirme, bastante tengo ya con soportarte en casa y en clases- Y de una manera brusca, los dos jóvenes abandonaron el lugar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Natsu para que esté así de frío? – Preguntó Levy con curiosidad, ella al igual que todos conocía muy bien al peli-rosa y sabía que sólo se ponía de esa manera cuando estaba realmente molesto.

-Nada, le caigo mal no sé por qué- Suspiró. Tenía aún más claro que sería difícil adaptarse con él tratándola de esa manera.

-Mira yo conozco a Natsu desde hace más de 3 años, él siempre está sonriente y con un humor muy alegre. Pero cuando algo o alguien lo enfada totalmente su carácter se torna frío, sin sentimiento alguno. Y por lo que deduzco es por ti, de todas formas, Natsu es un tonto, ya luego se le pasará- Lucy estaba un tanto atónita ¿Natsu alegre? Desde que llegó con esa familia jamás había visto una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel joven, hasta se preguntaba cómo se le vería. Lo que no se habían dado cuenta las dos chicas era que alguien más había escuchado su pequeña conversación.

-Que ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a MI Natsu otra vez ratón de biblioteca- La amenaza provino de una chica albina alta de ojos azules y cabello blanco corto, por su manera de vestir se veía que formaba parte del equipo de porristas de la institución.

-Lissana, primero: Natsu no es tuyo, ni te presta atención, segundo: Si lo insulto o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Así que mejor vete con tu grupito de porristas y déjanos en paz- La joven albina se notaba aún más enfada por el comentario de la peli-azul, según ella, no era nadie como para hablarle en ese tono.

-Vuelves a hablarme de esa manera y me encargaré yo misma de arruinarte la vida, claro, más de lo que ya te la arruine ja. Mejor no pierdo mi tiempo con gente como ustedes. Y… tu- Dijo mirando a la rubia- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a MI Natsu- Y a pasos rápidos, Lissana abandonó el aula dejando a una molesta Levy y una nerviosa Lucy, ¡Genial! Más problemas para la rubia.

-¿Quién es esa mujer Levy?-

-Lissana Strauss, una porrista descerebrada hija de mami y papi, la conozco desde que choqué con ella el primer día que entre en esta institución y desde entonces me hizo la vida imposible, hasta que me harté y la enfrenté. No salí triunfante gracias a las amigas huecas que tiene, pero al menos logré que dejara de molestarme. Ella cree que Natsu será suyo pero a él ni le interesa estar con ella, dice que es una princesita mimada y valla que las detesta- Aquel comentario acerca de Natsu dejó a Lucy más atónica que nunca, ahora sabia por que el peli-rosa la detestaba tanto, creía que era una mimada sólo por ser una princesa. Pero ahora que lo sabía, haría que el joven cambiara de opinión.

-Valla… - Fue lo único que pronunciaron sus labios.

* * *

En uno de los tantos pasillos del instituto, el peli-rosado y su amigo peli-azul que por alguna razón estaba quitándose la camiseta, se dirigían a paso lento a la sala de profesores. Las miradas de todas las chicas y algunos hombres se dirigían a ellos. Unas por la extraña manía de Gray, otras por lo atractivo que eran ellos.

-Oye pervertido, deja de desvestirte- Soltó el moreno.

-¡RAYOS¡ - Se quejó Gray mientras se volvía a poner la camiseta. Acto seguido, muchas miradas dejaron de seguirlos. –Jm… dime Natsu, ¿Por qué tanto odio contra Luce?- Preguntó curioso, él ya sabía que la rubia se había mudado con la familia Dragneel, pero aun no entendía porque la odiaba tanto si sólo era una inquilina en su casa.

-Desde que ella llegó ya nada es como antes. Es sólo una hijita de mami y papi que espera que cumplan sus caprichos. – Suspiró.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso tienes que darle de comer y lavarle la ropa? –comentó Gray en tono de burla.

-No idiota. Mi papá anda muy ocupado y no estará en casa por algún tiempo. Tengo que hacer todas las labores domésticas y si, darle de comer, porque no sabe preparar ni un tazón de cereal. – El peli-azul con tan sólo escuchar el comentario de su amigo se carcajeó hasta quedar casi sin aire pues había dicho aquel comentario en broma.

-Lo que te faltaba, ser una niñera- seguía burlándose el peli-azul - ¿Por qué tu padre le alquilo la habitación a una niña así? Debió pensarlo.-

-Pienso lo mismo. No tengo idea por que tomó esa decisión… - Natsu aun así era discreto con la verdadera identidad de la princesa, aunque no le interesara en lo más mínimo que la descubrieran, sabía que era importante para su padre y su trabajo.

* * *

En los pasillos del colegio, la princesa y su nueva amiga caminaban sin dirección alguna por el lugar. De pronto, una chica alta de cabello rojo escarlata chocó contra ella, pues ninguna se fijaba en el camino.

-¡NOOOO! – gritaba la chica escarlata

-¡Perdón! No me fijé en el camino que recorría – Se disculpó la princesa haciendo una pequeña reverencia, cosa que extraño a las dos chicas que se encontraban con ella.

-Eres rara - La escarlata veía a la princesa de pies a cabeza, no la conocía, así que supuso que era nueva. –Tú… ¿eres nueva verdad?

-Si ella es nueva – tomó la palabra la peli-azul – va en la misma clase que nosotras, Erza –

-Soy Luce Montes, un placer conocerte –Se presentó la rubia sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara -¿y tú eres…?

-Erza Scarlet –Tomando la mano de la chica –Soy la delegada de la clase. Mucho gusto-

-¿Oye por qué gritabas erza?- Preguntó curiosa Levy al recordar el incidente de hace un momento.

-¡Cierto! ¡Voy tarde a la reunión de delegados! –y dicho esto la delegada se esfumo, literalmente.

* * *

La primera semana de clases había concluido para la princesa. Adaptarse a ese nuevo ambiente era un gran reto para ella, pero hasta ahora, gracias a su nuevas amigas Levy y Erza, había podido enfrentarlo todo de una manera correcta. Levy se había ofrecido a darle recorridos tanto por el instituto como por la ciudad, así que habían salido de compras unos días atrás. Erza se había encargado de enseñarle las reglas del instituto casi degollándola viva, esto porque accidentalmente tiró el amor de su vida, su pastel de fresa. Con Natsu nada había cambiado, aún seguía teniendo desprecio hacia ella. Había tratado por varios medios de entablar una conversación con él, pero lo único que logro conseguir fue un saludo… al menos ya era un paso.

Sábado en la mañana. La princesa estaba acostumbrada a despertar desde temprano para realizar todos sus deberes del día. Pero este día se sentía muy agotada, tanto por la semana pesada que tuvo como por lo de su padre. Esto aún no salía de la mente de la joven rubia y le causaba mucho dolor de cabeza.

El reloj marcó las 10 de la mañana. A paso pesado, la princesa se encaminó a la sala principal de la residencia donde estaba quedándose, antes fijándose en la habitación de los Dragneel para saber si Natsu aún seguía durmiendo; pero la habitación estaba vacía. Ya en la sala, tampoco encontró a Natsu por allí, ni siquiera en la cocina. A la mente de la princesa pasó un pensamiento de que quizás Natsu la hubiera dejado sola todo el fin de semana. Estaba concentrada tratando de calmarse mentalmente cuando de pronto escuchó el ruido de una piedra cayendo en un lago. Al salir a la parte delantera de la casa, notó que había un pequeño lago muy cerca de allí. Por curiosidad, la rubia se encaminó allí, después de todo, amaba ese tipo de lugares.

Al llegar allí pudo apreciar mejor el lugar. El lago era pequeño, pero aun así era hermoso. Los arboles rodeaban casi todos sus extremos, un pequeño puerto era lo único por lo que se podía tener acceso a este lago, en el cual, se encontraba cierto joven de cabello peli-rosa alborotado.

-¡Natsu!- Grito la rubia feliz pensando que ya no tendría que quedarse sola todo el fin de semana.

Natsu por su parte, al darse cuenta de que la princesa había llegado al lugar en el que se encontraba, pensó en irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Pero aún le hacía falta atrapar un par de pescados más para su amigo gatuno. Por lo cual, solo optó por responderle mal, talvez así se iría.

-Creí que seguirías en tu habitación esperando que alguien te fuera a despertar con el desayuno en manos.- Hablo el joven en un tono molesto.

-No. Nunca me ha gustado que me lleven el desayuno a la habitación. La verdad es que siempre he preferido despertarme por mi cuenta y no que me despierten los demás.-

-Genial.- Dijo el joven sin prestar atención alguna. Sólo estaba concentrado en su caña de pescar, quería atrapar ese pez lo antes posible para irse de allí. La princesa prefirió observar el lugar, era realmente hermoso, el cielo se podía ver en ese lago como si un espejo se tratara. Al darse cuenta a sus pies, había otra caña de pescar. Sin duda alguna, la tomó y la tiró al lago sorprendiendo a cierto peli-rosa.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso sabes pescar? – La regañó el chico.

-Sí. Cuando era pequeña solía salir con mi madre a pescar. Ella me enseño muchos trucos para atrapar peces fáciles, pero nunca pudimos atrapar uno grande.- La princesa amaba esos lugares sólo porque le recordaban a los lugares con los que solía salir con su madre. La extrañaba, igual que a su padre. Natsu por su parte guardo silencio. Aún seguía asombrado por que la princesa supiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Pasó un corto tiempo cuando la cuerda empezó a hacer pequeños tiroteos, los cuales con el paso de segundos se fueron convirtiendo en grandes tiroteos.

-¡Natsu ayúdame! ¡Es enorme!- Natsu sin pensarlo mucho, se puso detrás de la joven y tomando la caña y parte de las manos de la princesa ayudando a jalar la caña. Después de mucho forcejeo y jaloneo, ambos lograron atraer al enorme pez.

-¡Mira Natsu es enorme! Nunca había atrapado un pez de este tamaño ¡Que emoción! – Una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro de la joven rubia.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- La felicitó Natsu. Al ver la sonrisa de la princesa, pudo sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. No estaba seguro de que se trata, pero era agradable.

-Gracias- De igual manera, la princesa sintió algo igual al pelirosa. Por un momento, el mundo dejó de existir alrededor de ellos. Se habían perdido en sus miradas. Hasta que algo, o mas bien alguien los devolvió a la realidad.

-Ejem… Lamento interrumpir su pequeño momento de amor, pero necesito hablar con el cabeza de vapor.- Era Gray, quien con mucho esfuerzo disimulaba el ataque de risa que le provocaba ver aquella escena.

–Vámonos de aquí Gray- fue lo único que dijo en un tono de gran molestia. Natsu por su parte solo opto por ignorar a la princesa e irse sin decirle ni una palabra. No quería entablar una amistad con ella, su orgullo no se lo permitía, y se repetía miles de veces en su mente que no debía dejar que nada pasara entre ellos dos.

La princesa al ver el modo en que Natsu respondió no supo en qué pensar, ¿Había hecho algo malo? No lo sabía, aún seguía sin entenderlo. Recogió las cañas y los peces para volver a casa, y se dio cuenta de algo. -¿ah? ¿Y el pez que atrapé?-

* * *

-Agente Igneel ¿Cómo va todo con la princesa? ¿Si se ha adaptado al lugar?- Pregunta sería la encargada de la agencia.

-Todo va muy bien, si, se adaptó muy rápidamente- Contestaba Igneel intentando disimular un poco su inseguridad.

-Perfecto, avíseme si pasa algo- Colgaba. Igneel no estaba seguro de que la princesa se adaptara a aquel lugar, después de todo no era como su mansión y él no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella debido a su trabajo, aunque lo intentaba, y pensar en la actitud que Natsu tenía para con ella lo dejaba inseguro. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :3!**


	4. Día de Picnic

La princesa se encontraba en la casa buscando un lugar para guardar los pescados, no sabía dónde podía ponerlos. Justo en el momento que se decidió a ponerlos en el desván la puerta sonó. Lucy al saber que estaba sola en la casa opto por ir rápidamente a tender, le preocupaba que pudiera ser alguien buscando a Natsu o su padre, pero se relajó al saber que era Levy.

-Oh, así que los rumores de que vives con Natsu y su padre son verdad- Si, Lucy en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con la peli-azul jamás le había dicho donde vivía, pues no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Si… es que ellos me… alquilaron una habitación… si eso! Me alquilaron una habitación- tartamudeaba mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Levy notó ese peculiar comportamiento pero decidió hacer caso omiso a ello, después de todo había ido por otra cosa.

-ya veo… etto Lu-chan vine porque Erza quiere que la acompañemos a hacer unas compras y hacer un picnic, está muy emocionada así que es mejor no desilusionarla o podría descuartizarnos- Decía esto último mientras sonreía nerviosamente al imaginarse aquello. –Ven vámonos!- y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, tomo a la rubia del brazo y se dispuso a ir lo más rápido que dieran sus piernas al lugar donde la Scarlet las estaba esperando.

Ya en el centro comercial de la ciudad, una pelirroja y una peli-azul que en ese momento la acompañaba estaban viendo una de las tiendas del lugar.

- Oye Juvia ¿Qué traje de baño sería mejor para mí? ¿Este amarillo con una marquilla que dice "legendario" o este rojo con una marquilla que dice "Hot Explosion"? – La delegada se encontraba en un delirio al no saber cuál escoger.

-Juvia piensa que el amarillo le quedaría mucho mejor- Opinaba la peli-azul mientras veía el reloj de aquella tienda correr lentamente. Se sentía muy ansiosa, ansiosa por conocer a la nueva estudiante de la que tanto le habían hablado sus amigas la semana que ella no pudo estar en el instituto, pero por sobre todo se encontraba más ansiosa por reencontrarse con el hombre que se robaba todos sus pensamientos, Gray. Suspiró por enésima vez en ese día.

-Hey! Chicas ya llegamos!- Se escuchaba la voz de Levy fuera de la tienda. Erza, quien se encontraba pagando el traje de baño, saludo levantando su mano derecha. Juvia salió del almacén para poder conocer a la nueva.

-Juvia, ella es Luce Montés es nueva en esta ciudad- Decía Levy presentando a la princesa –Luce ella es Juvia Loxar va en nuestra clase pero esta semana no pudo estar con nosotras- Terminó de presentarlas, ambas chicas se dieron la mano, se habían agradado al instante. Luego Levy se le acerco a la rubia y le susurro- Juvia es un poco tímida y habla un poco raro, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás- A esto la princesa sólo la miro con confusión.

Las 4 chicas se encontraban caminando. A la delegada aún le faltaban comprar varias cosas más, se dirigían a una tienda de accesorios pero la peli-roja diviso una tienda de pasteles de fresa. Sin dudarlo, se encaminó a ella con sus ojos en forma de estrella y babeando, pero fue tanto su afán que no se percató del camino y chocó con una persona que pasaba en ese momento por allí cayendo ambos de sentón.

-¡Ahhhh ¡ - Erza estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle al sujeto por interponerse entre ella y sus pasteles, pero al fijarse bien con quien había chocado, se quedó callada y todo su enojo se esfumó dejándola apenas con la boca abierta y un pequeño sonrojo. Frente a ella y también sentado se encontraba un joven de cabello azul, de una tez blanca, con unos ojos que la hacían perderse en ellos y debajo de estos, un tatuaje rojo, vestía unas bermudas negras con unas sutiles rayas amarillas y una camisa amarilla. Erza estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano extendida delante suyo la despertó.

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención chocar contigo, sólo que no me fije por donde iba- decía muy educadamente el chico. Erza tomó su mano mientras su mirada aún recorría el cuerpo del joven, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y abofeteándose internamente, la peli-rojo opto por articular una palabra para responderle.

-No- hablaba un poco nerviosa –No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.- Decía la delegada sonrojada y nerviosa. Sus amigas quienes habían presenciado toda la escena estaba estupefactas al ver la reacción de su amiga ¡Era la primera vez que Erza no aniquilaba a alguien por interponerse en su recorrido hacia sus pasteles de fresa!

-Enserio discúlpame, parece que llevabas mucha prisa.-

-No, bueno si, pero no. –La Scarlet no sabía cómo responder debido al nerviosismo que sentía.

-¡Jellal idiota hasta que apareciste!- Se acercaba gritando un joven alto de cabellera negra larga y alborotada, en su cara podía apreciarse algunos pirciengs. El joven iba a decirle algo más a su amigo pero sus ojos rodaron a un lado donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas. El sujeto calló reconociendo a dos de ellas. Una de las peli-azul se acercó al sujeto con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gajeel!- Sonreía enormemente Levy reconociendo a su novio. Este por su parte le dio un bezo fugaz intentado que no los vieran, cosa que no logró. La princesa estaba un poco estupefacta, Levy le había contado acerca de su novio quien estudiaba en otra institución llamada "Phantom Lord", también le había alcanzado a comentar que Juvia estudió con él un tiempo en ese lugar y que ambos habían pedido un cambio a Fairy Tail, Juvia lo consiguió pero él no así que lo intentaría el próximo año. También le había comentado que el chico tenía una apariencia un poco intimidadora pero no creyó que hablara tan enserio.

-Nee Luce, él es mi novio Gajeel- Decía la McGarden acercándose a la rubia.

-Un placer conocerlo- Decía educadamente la princesa.

-Cortesía puaaj, me recuerdas al idiota de Jellal- Refunfuñaba Gajeel mientras veía en dirección a su amigo, quien estaba embobado con la peli-roja- Gehe- reía internamente mientras los veía.

-Gajeel ¿y que hacen por acá? ¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntaba curiosa su novia.

-Ahh cierto, el idiota ese es un viejo amigo mío, se mudó a la ciudad hace poco- decía el pelinegro, Jellal al percatarse del resto de personas decidió presentarse en general para todos.

-Soy Jellal Fernandez, me mudé hace poco a la ciudad ya que pedí un intercambio en uno de los institutos de esta ciudad, Fairy Tail- Y sólo bastó que dijera eso para que en la mente de la Scarlet se formaran muchas imagines de ellos juntos paseando por la institución con pasteles de fresa.

-Es un gusto conocerte- decía Levy- Ellas son Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar, Luce Montés y yo soy Levy McGarden- Decía mientras presentada a cada una de sus amigas. Ya terminadas las presentaciones y Erza al fin comprara su anhelado pastel de fresa, todos los chicos se dirigieron juntos por petición (más bien orden) de la delegada.

"Luce…" Pensaba Jellal mientras la observaba caminando. "porque siento que te conozco… ¡La princesa de Fiore¡" se sorprendía Jellal internamente, la conocía. Pero él era astuto, si ella estaba con otro nombre en aquel lugar lejos de su reino debía ser por algo, así que hizo como si no la conociera y siguió el juego, pero quedando con la duda del por qué se encontraba allí.

Después de caminar bastante, llegaron a un parque a las afueras de la ciudad. El tan anhelado picnic que deseaba la Scarlet por fin se llevaría a cabo y quería que fuera en el mejor lugar posible de la ciudad. Los demás se encontraban cansados debido a tan largo camino que habían cruzado. Estaban optando por sentar en el pasto a descansar un poco pero se percataron que el picnic ya estaba hecho en su totalidad. Una manta azul celeste tendida en el suelo, una mesa de madera con sus sillas, en la mesa la comida repartida en sus distintos platos y la cesta a un lado con un poco más de comida para quien quisiera repetir. Todo perfectamente acomodado con una Erza que les hacía señas para que la acompañara. Los demás estaban asombrados por la rapidez de la peli-roja en haber hecho todo aquello, lentamente se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron lugar. Era espaciosa, así que todos cabían perfectamente sin incomodarse.

Estaban disfrutando de aquel momento, todos charlaban amenamente y disfrutaban de la armonía del lugar. Pero en un momento y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un curioso gato azul se subió a la mesa en medio de todos. Lucy reconoció al gato, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, un joven de cabello rosado alborotado de aventó literalmente a donde se encontraba el gato destruyendo la mesa y todo lo que había en ella atrapando por fin a su amigo gatuno.

-Por fin te atrape Happy!- Gritaba Natsu emocionado por haber atrapado a su gato en una de sus escapadas. Pero grave fue su error al actuar y no pensar antes, pues al destruir la mesa destruyo el picnic, y ahora la Scarlet lo miraba queriendo degollarlo vivo. Natsu al percatarse del aura asesina detrás suyo, sudo frio y se esfumo hacia la ciudad con Erza persiguiéndolo con claras intenciones de asesinarlo. Gray, quien le había costado seguirle el paso al peli-rosa, se percató de que él escapaba de las manos de la delegada por lo que optó por abandonarlo a su suerte, no quería morir tan joven.

-Rayos Natsu siempre metiéndose en problemas- suspiraba el peli-azul sabiendo lo que le esperaba a su amigo. Pero luego de eso se percató del picnic destruido que había cerca de él, allí entendió porque Erza quería degollar a su amigo.

-Hey Hola!- Decía el Fullbuster acercándose a ellos.- ¿El picnic de Erza fue arruino por el cabeza de vapor y por eso lo quiere ejecutar?- Preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si… lo hizo de nuevo- Decía Levy.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntaba esta vez la rubia- ¿Cómo que de nuevo?

-Si Luce- tomaba la palabra el Fullbuster recién llegado- Siempre que Erza quiere hacer un picnic aparece el idiota ese destruyéndolo todo, ha tenido suerte de salvarse de una muerte segura pero parece que esta vez no contará con ello- Terminaba de relatar Gray, acercándose a cierta peli-azul quien se encontraba en su mundo de fantasías con él.

-Juvia ya me voy a ir a casa, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la tuya?- Y sin siquiera responder, la Loxar tomó del brazo al peli-negro y salió corriendo de allí dejando un camino de polvo.

-Juvia nunca cambiara- Decía Levy al ver que ni siquiera se había despedido de ellos. –Bueno chicos, ¿Que dicen si vamos a buscar a Erza antes de que degollé vivo al pobre Natsu?- Proponía la McGarden ya que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Todos asintieron y fueron en busca de su amiga y la presa de esta.

* * *

-Oye ¿si te enteraste que la nueva está viviendo con Natsu?- Hablaba una mujer de cabello castaño con un botella de cerveza en sus manos que respondía al nombre de Cana.

-Jm Si ya me enteré, pero que ni crea esa estúpida que me puede quitar tan fácil lo que es mío- Reganaba cierta albina mientras se admiraba en el espejo de su armario.- Ya vera esa lo que significa meterse con una Strauss, y tú me vas a ayudar Cana- Decía demandante Lissana.

-No es necesario que lo digas, lo haré con todo el placer del mundo- Sonreía maliciosamente esta.

* * *

En un sector tranquilo de la ciudad, se encontraba cierta pareja caminando mientras charlaban amenamente de lo que había pasado en la institución mientras la Loxar no se encontraba. Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la compañía de cada uno, hablaba y reían olvidándose por completo del mundo exterior, en esos momentos sólo existían ellos dos, tanto así que no notaron como Natsu cruzó frente a ellos seguido por la delegada aun con claras intenciones de asesinarlo. Después de un largo camino, ambos jóvenes llegaron a la casa de la Loxar.

-Juvia extraño caminar en compañía de Gray-sama- Decía sonrojada y cabizbaja la peli-azul. A Gray le parecía tierno ese comportamiento de Juvia, estaba concentrado viéndola que no noto cuando sus labios empezaron a moverse por sí solos.

-Si yo también te extrañé…- Dijo Gray, pero al percatarse de ello, le dio la espalda a Juvia y alzo la mano en señal de despida yéndose a toda velocidad antes de empezar a balbucear cosas. Juvia por su parte, había entrado a su mundo de fantasías nuevamente.

* * *

-¡Erza cálmate!- Decían al unísono Levy y Lucy intentando sin éxito alguno tranquilizar a la delegada pues estaba tenia a un Natsu medio desfallecido en su mano.

-Era sólo un picnic- Intentaba defenderse el peli-rosa recibiendo otro golpe de la Scarlet.

-Ya veo por q le temen tanto- Decía la princesa más para sí misma con una gota en la cabeza al ver la actitud sádica que podía llegar a tener la delegada.

-Erza, creo que es mejor que te calmes- Decía Jellal tomándola del hombro intentando calmarla, cosa que lo logró para el asombro de todos, pues la peli-roja al ver a aquel joven olvido todo su enojo y arrojó al peli-rosa como si de un objeto se tratase.

-Etto, yo…-Intentaba decir Erza pero las palabras no le salían.

-Wow parece que por fin alguien pudo domar a la salvaje- Se burlaba Natsu recibiendo una patada por parte de la peli-roja dejándolo K.O, literalmente.

-Etto… no le prestes atención a Natsu- Decía la peli-roja cabizbaja y sonrojada, cosa que a Jellal le pareció muy tierno.

-Mmm yo ya me voy- Decía Gajeel mientras tomaba la mano de su novia- Jellal ¿sabes cómo llegar a casa cierto?- Preguntaba recibiendo una afirmación por parte del peli-azul.-Bien, entonces nos vemos después- y dicho esto, se fue alejando con su novia. –¡Adios a todos!- se despidió Levy alzando la mano.

-Etto, Jellal ¿me acompañas por un pastel de fresa? Digo, si quieres- preguntaba apenada la Scarlet olvidando que aún se encontraba cierta pareja con ella. Jellal afirmo y así ambos se fueron a la pastelería más cercana, dejando a la princesa sola con un Natsu inconsciente.

-Vaya día el de hoy- se decía para sí misma la princesa pensando como haría para llevar al peli-rosa hasta la casa.

* * *

Ya en casa, Lucy dejó al peli-rosa en la silla más cercana y se dispuso a ir a la cocina. Había sido toda una batalla el traer a Natsu hasta la casa ya que se encontraban lejos de casa, pero lo había logrado y se sentía feliz internamente de eso. Al llegar a la cocina, la princesa notó un olor muy peculiar. Natsu, quien por fin había recuperado la postura, también notó el peculiar olor y se acercó al origen de este. Toda la cocina olía a pescado, pero lo curioso era que no había pescado en ningún lado. Rápidamente, la princesa recordó los pescados que había dejado en la mesa.

-Los pescados ya no están- Decía notando que la cesta donde los había dejado estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde los dejaste? No me digas que los dejaste en la mesa- Decía Natsu notando la cesta desocupada en la mesa.

-Sí, no sabía dónde dejarlos-

-Tonta, esos pescados tenías que ponerlos en el refrigerador. Ahora Happy se los ha llevado todos.- Decia Natsu imaginándose que su amigo gatuno se había dado un festín con aquellos pescados.

-No sabía…-Pero no término de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por cierto peli-rosa.

-Se nota que hacían todo por ti en ese castillo. Hay mírenme soy una princesa y si me acerco a la cocina me derrito- Se burlaba el peli-rosa imitando a la princesa.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Eres un tonto Natsu Dragneel!- Gritó evidentemente enojada la princesa saliendo del lugar. El peli-rosa por su parte se había quedado impresionado, nunca había creído que aquella princesa fuera capaz de hablarle de esa manera, es más, nunca pensó que ella pudiera hablar de esa manera. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos pero un ruido lo hizo reaccionar. Era su amigo gatuno llegando a la cocina relamiéndose.

-Gato goloso- Decía con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su gato para acariciarlo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews *-* Este cap me quedó un poco flojo lo sé :( pero aún así espero que lo disfruten x3**

**por cierto ¿vieron el Ova 5? Casi muero de la risa XD! pero lo ameeeé w!**


End file.
